The Shadow Mews from a Different Dimension
by Poppy the Rabbit
Summary: When Deep Blue had struck the Earth with his sword those two times, he accidently destroyed the barrier that sealed a rift into another world shut. When the Mews come face-to-face with theirselves from a parallel world, what could be the result? And what are the Dark Hearts targeting on their quest to save their world?


** Hey! This is a new series I want to get up! I'm on the look out for great inspiration! The Dark Hearts are NOT in ANY WAY OCs! They're like making up a character to fill in that spot!~ Well, before I start this story, I'll need a disclaimer!~**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I don't know who owns Tokyo Mew Mew, but I certainly don't.

MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEW

The three famous aliens came back to Earth after they saved their planet, hoping to see their Mew friends again... But they saw that the Mews were faced with a new enemy: Themselves.

You see, just beyond Earth is an exact replica of Earth. Some call this a parallel dimension. And, to a certain extent, that's scientifically correct. Nobody had known how to get to the parallel dimension untill Deep Blue attacked the Earth with his sword.

Long ago, a rift was made to step into this parallel world and was sealed shut, for the people of the ancient ages were convinced thst great evil lied within the rift. But when the the Earth was struck, it destroyed the barrier and the rift was once again opened. As it may turn out, whatever happens in this world happens differently into the parallel world. So both rifts are activated and the first one to step out of the portal was a little girl.

This girl was about ten and was a good four feet in height. She had black, straight hair let down into two low and loose ponytails, held back by two simple ballet pink ribbons. She had a finger-tip length pink dress that softened her piercing yellow-green eyes. The girl held up a silver pendant with pink and yellow markings. The girl smiled fondly at the pendant and kissed it before bending to her hip to place the pendant there.

"Shadow Mew Cake... TRANSFORMATION!" The girl shouted, dissappearing once her young figure was engulfed in light.

**MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

Over at an over-girly cafe with a sign that declared 'Cafe Mew Mew, the the best you could ever neet; So come here and have goods to eat!'

A small boy, around ten years old wearing a black cloak scoffed at the pink sign. "Stupid slogan, as always!" You couldn't see what the boy was wearing, though you could see his face clearly. He had short brown hair up in short twin ponytails and golden eyes. He was with two other hooded figures.

The second tallest, around 16, walked up to the door of the cafe and stopped to look back at the other two impatiently. Annoyance shone in his golden eyes and he tucked a stray piece of green hair behind his ear. "Will you two hurry up?!" He snapped. "I want to see my kitty!" He whined.

"Aw, shut it, Kisshu! We'll come when we come!" The youngest quietly growled. "Impatient twit!"

The oldest, about 18, rolled his dark grey eyes and tucked a stray piece of lavendar hair behind his ear.

"I am _NOT!_" Kisshu screeched, turning to the eldest. "Paaaaaaaaaiiiiiii! Tell Taruto to stop being a pain in the neck!" He whined.

Taruto's growl got louder. "If anyone's being a pain, it's _you!_ All you are is a big pain in the-"

"_**TARUTO!**_" Pai sternly warned, making his way to the door of the girly cafe. Tart ran to catch up and the three debated on who should go first. Then, they finally decided to play a friendly game of rock, paper, scissors in which Kish won, but Tart went in first any way.

**MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEW**

The girl, now identified as Mew Cake, now stood in a white dress with a matching choker and sleeves. The whole outfit had silver trim and a multi-colored sash. She had an exposed back area and a multi-colored fingerless gloves. She had tiny white wings and a small tail. She took to the air to scout from above.

"Cake Lasso!" Mew Cake shouted, a thick pink rope appeared in her hands. Armed and ready to fight, this day showed promise for her.

**MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

Well, how did you like it? It's the first time I've written a story like this, and I hope to get good reviews. Please review to make a 13 year old girl's day! Oh, tornadoe watch untill 8:00 p.m. in Georgia! Wish me luuuuuck! Bye! 


End file.
